


Baptismal

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baptism, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Urine Drinking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each morning, Dean baptizes Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptismal

Castiel waits with bated breath as Dean takes his position above him, firm hand, steady aim as he relaxes and lets the water of life flow from him and onto Castiel.

 

The angel closes his eyes as the warm wetness spreads across his face, cleansing him of his sins in the name of Heaven, purging him of his Holy purpose, purifying him for Dean and Dean alone.

 

He opens his mouth and sucks in a mouthful of the salty liquid, taking it deep and letting it sanctify his soul as well as his flesh. He whimpers as the stream tapers down and lets Dean pull him up.

 

“Raise,” Dean whispers reverently, “to walk a brand new life.” 


End file.
